


Welp, Ya Gave Up

by thisdorkyficthing



Series: Two Lovers in an Endless Ocean (Extended Edition) [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thor's a Sexy Hurricane and Loki couldn't fight against it, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: There was a knock on the door right as Loki got comfortable on the couch with a well-earned drink.“What the hell,” Loki muttered setting his drink down and getting back up with a sigh. He tried to think if he'd planned anything that he had forgotten about, but nothing came to mind. He glanced in to the peephole and froze. It was Thor.He should just… not open the door, right? That would probably be the right way to go about this.





	Welp, Ya Gave Up

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the world of [Ch. 28](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267474/chapters/41446409), where Thor is too horny for this world, and Loki is WEAK.

There was a knock on the door right as Loki got comfortable on the couch with a well-earned drink.

“What the hell,” Loki muttered setting his drink down and getting back up with a sigh. He tried to think if he'd planned anything that he had forgotten about, but nothing came to mind. He glanced in to the peephole and froze. It was Thor.

He should just… _not_ open the door, right? That would probably be the right way to go about this.

Loki opened the door. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Thor laughed, an easy, deep laugh that made Loki's ribs shudder. He rested his arm on the doorway above their heads and leaned in, his smile and eyes bright. “Hey, Mr. Anderson.”

“How the hell do you know where I live?” Loki asked in a hiss.

“They have this crazy thing called the _world wide web_.” Thor held up his phone. “You can find just about anyone on it, you know.”

Loki breathed in harshly through his nose, jaw tight. “I must ask again, then, what the hell are you doing here?”

Keeping his penetrating gaze locked on to Loki, he was able to simply walk right in, with Loki backing away to keep those few inches of safety between the two of them. Thor kicked the door shut behind them. “I need help studying.”

“You have nearly perfect grades and you have literally nothing with you.”

Thor shrugged. “My parents bought it.”

Loki's breathing was hard, meaning he kept getting big whiffs of the cologne Thor wore, something not typical to high school boys, something pricey and nice. “So, you told your parents you were going over to your teacher's place late on a Friday night and they were just fine with that?”

“They're very hands-off,” Thor said with another shrug, everything about him infuriatingly blaze.

Loki's ass bumped against the edge of the counter separating the living area from the kitchenette, letting Thor get even closer. Too close, actually. A shock ran through Loki's body as their chests touched.

The corner of Thor's mouth raised in a smirk.

“You like doing this to me,” Loki said, voice raspy as his throat went dry.

“Very much.” Thor smiled, the thick, warm honey of his voice sliding right down Loki's spine.

Thor watched his reactions with an keenness that made Loki feel like he was being forced open, every vulnerability ripped out in to the open air and up for this teenage boy's judgment. He reached up and caressed Loki's cheek with his knuckles, body melting against Loki. His hand ran down the side of his throat, creeping under the curled ends of Loki's hair to clasp the back of his neck. The other hand snuck under Loki's t-shirt, leading the way for his arm to wrap around Loki's waist.

Loki couldn't remember the last time he'd been held like this. Felt like this. Had someone who made it feel like they were the only two people in the world, or like he was the only person who mattered in that moment. It made it too easy to open up when Thor went in for the kiss. His fingers curled in to the shoulders of Thor's shirt, letting the heat of the kiss wash over him.

They were both panting heavily by the time Thor pulled back. Loki's skin was hot, his heart pumping fast. Reality came crashing down like an ice cold wave.

“We can't do this,” Loki gasped, pushing at Thor's shoulders. He didn't budge.

“You want it, though,” Thor said with that voice of his, all throaty and thick and seeping in to all the parts of Loki it shouldn't be seeping in to. Thor's hands both slide up, up Loki's spine and in to the roots of Loki's hair, and it makes Loki's tingle all over with goosebumps. “I seen the way you've looked at me since the first day of class, you _want_ this.”

He punctuated his words with a slow grind of his hips, answering some of the filthy questions Loki had pondered late at night.

Loki let out a quiet sob, right on the verge of giving in. “I don't get it.” Loki shut his eyes and shook his head, trying to regain some self control. “Why? You can have anyone else-”

A tug on his hair forced him to open his eyes and look at Thor again, suffer through another soul-bearing stare down. “Because I want _you_.”

Loki let out a helpless laugh. “Spoken like a true brat.”

Thor chuckled at the insult. “I do usually get what I want.” Thor came in for another kiss, and Loki did nothing to stop it, once again. Let himself be swept away in it.

Loki followed when Thor dragged them away from the counter, walking Loki backwards through his tiny apartment to the bedroom. They fumbled through the dark and then Loki was being pushed on to his bed, the springs squeaking as he bounced. Thor stayed standing at the side of the bed, leaning over to the turn on the lamp on the night stand, filling the room with bright yellow light. He loomed over Loki, eyes dark as he stared down at him. Loki was once again struck with how much older Thor seemed, with none of the nervousness or trembling excitement you'd expect from a teenager. He toed off his shoes and slipped his t-shirt over his head, casual as could be, tossing it over to the other side of Loki's bedroom. Breath caught in his throat, Loki couldn't do anything but watch Thor strip down to nothing.

Thor knelt down on to the edge of the bed between Loki's thighs, reaching down for Loki's ratty old shirt and pushing it up as he leaned down. Loki gasped at the feel of Thor's lips on his stomach, squirming as Thor kissed his way up his chest. Thor helped him wrestle out of his shirt, then his sweats, standing over him when Loki was completely bare. Loki tried not to wither under Thor's intense gaze.

Thor fell forward and planted an elbow next to Loki's head, running his hand up Loki's side and coming up to cup his jaw, eyes ever boring in to Loki's. Loki couldn't stop squirming until Thor settled down on top of him and brought their mouths together, all thoughts lost in the feeling of warm skin.

His heart pounded as he touched Thor in the ways he'd spent an embarrassing amount of time thinking about. Ran his hands along his back, groping the firm muscle at his shoulders, trailing his fingertips down the dip of his spine, cupping and squeezing his perfect ass.

Thor let out a breathless laugh against Loki's mouth, giving him a parting kiss before lifting himself off Loki. “Where's your lube?”

Loki tried in vain to calm his heart down as he pointed to the nightstand. “In the drawer.”

Thor kept one knee on the bed as he twisted around, letting Loki get a nice eyeful of his muscles in motion and his cock as it bobbed between his thighs. Loki actually salivated at the sight of it, and refused to entertain any moment-ruining thoughts as he sat up to take the perfect thing in to his hands. Thor went still with his hand in the drawer, turning back to look at Loki. Loki met Thor's gaze as he took the head in to his mouth, greedily soaking in the way Thor hissed and his eyes fluttered.

His wild college days were a bit behind him, but not far enough behind that he'd totally lost his touch. He slid down Thor's cock slowly, letting himself get used to the sensations again. Thor whined like a puppy, planting both feet on the floor and allowing Loki to scoot to the edge of the bed and get a better angle. Thor definitely had one of the bigger cocks Loki had ever came across, and he wouldn't be able to take him all down without some potentially distracting gagging and choking, so he wrapped a hand around the rest. Not that Thor seemed to care, from what Loki saw when he glanced up again, his face gone all pink and eyes glazed over with pleasure. Loki hummed softly as he bobbed his head along Thor's length, and Thor's hips twitched in response. He kept his head still then, guiding Thor's hips with his free hand.

Thor started slowly, his hands tangling in to Loki's hair as he fucked in to Loki's mouth. Loki held on for as long as he could, relishing in sting of Thor pulling on his hair and the way his hips jerked without rhythm until Loki was forced to pull off him so he could catch his breath. He stroked Thor as he panted for air, watching the blissful expressions passing over Thor's face. It wasn't long before he had his mouth on Thor again, though. Licking up the length of his cock, wrapping his lips around the head and teasing it with his tongue. Messy and hungry for it, any thoughts to the salaciousness of the whole situation forgotten. He couldn't resist branching out, sliding his mouth along Thor's flat, firm, belly, licking the ridges of his Adonis' belt, biting at his muscled thighs.

His head was yanked back with a harsh tug on his hair, his other hand cupping Loki's jaw, and then Thor was leaning down and ravaging Loki with another hard kiss.

Loki was left trembling when Thor pulled away, watching in a haze as Thor went back to the nightstand and dug around in the drawer, smiling as he set his eyes on something.

He pulled out Loki's dildo. It wasn't terribly big, but it had a curve that hit his prostate perfectly. Loki felt himself blush still, at the look Thor was giving it, and him.

“You ever think about me when you use this?” Thor looked cocky as he asked, like he already knew the answer.

_And he was right_. Loki didn't even have to say it, he shifted and Thor's smile grew.

Thor set the toy down on the nightstand, reaching back in to the drawer and finally pulled out the lube, climbing back on top of Loki.

“When's the last time you used it?” Thor asked, his lips touching Loki's, doing _that thing_ with his eyes again.

He couldn't lie, he didn't even have the wherewithal to try. “Last night,” he whispered. That day, Thor had done nothing more than get a little close and give Loki an obvious once-over. The interaction had lasted ten seconds, at most. That had been all Loki needed to be set off, to have his mind left in ruins for the rest of the day, to have him fucking himself desperately with a fake cock that wouldn't ever compare to the real thing, no matter what he tried telling himself. It had been like that since the day by the park, all Loki's strength sapped and useless against Thor's relentlessness.

Thor kissed him before sitting back on his knees, watching Loki while he spread lube over his cock. He kept his eyes on Loki's face as he reached out, prodding Loki's hole with slick fingers. Just one slipping in had Loki grabbing his knees and pulling them higher, his skin going hot. Thor groaned, his cock twitching and leaking. Thor pulled his hand away and grabbed Loki's thighs to drag him in to his lap, impatience winning out apparently, and guided his cock to Loki's hole. Loki groaned as Thor shoved his hips forward, his cock branding Loki from the inside out as he was speared open.

Thor didn't give him a moment to breathe, grabbing on to Loki's waist with both hands and began thrusting hard and fast. Loki hung on to Thor's arms, digging his nails in, crying out while Thor slammed in to him relentlessly. He looked at Thor's face, gone all tense with concentration, and tried to figure out if this could be really happening right now.

The cock that kept knocking the wind out of him certainly _felt_ real.

Thor caught him staring, his hips slowing down as he leaned over. Thor's face hovered above his, his eyes dark, but his mouth tilted with a playful smirk. “You feel even better than I imagined, Loki.”

Loki shivered, his mouth captured in another overwhelming kiss before he could try to respond. Thor hooked his knees in his arms, folding Loki in half as he continued to roll his hips. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders, hugging Thor close. Sparks shot along his spine, Thor was filling him to the brim, his cock rubbing along his prostate.

“Faster, Thor, please,” Loki pleaded breathlessly, his fingers and toes curling. Thor moaned against his mouth, gripping on to the sheets and fucking him hard and fast, just like he asked. Loki mewled, clawing at Thor's back. Thor looked like he was barely hanging on, expression almost agonized and the muscle in his chest and shoulders strained. Loki grabbed his hair, pulling him in to a deep kiss.

Thor groaned in to his mouth and shoved his hips forward, rocking against Loki as he came. While he was still grinding his hips Loki wedged a shaking hand between them, stroking himself until he came with a tight cry, his thighs squeezing Thor.

They panted in to each others slack mouths, eyes fluttering in the struggle to stay open. Thor pulled out, kissing Loki lazily before he rolled off him, running his hand over Loki's chest as he snuggled against his side.

Loki stared at the ceiling, contemplating how sore he was going to be tomorrow and wondering how fucked up he was for not feeling guilty at all. He tried, right? That _had_ to count for something?

Thor took him by the chin and turned Loki's face towards him, eyes barely open, his smile drowsy. He leaned in and kissed Loki again, and Loki stopped thinking about anything besides Thor.


End file.
